


not another abo fic

by kainnuendo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO mumbo jumbo, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Kyungsoo worshipping, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Slight feminization, So many abo puns I am SO sorry, but he's pretty so it's okay, first time knotting, ksoo is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: omega kyungsoo gets knotted for the first time. sans the werewolf puns, it's pretty hot. abo!au
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 30
Kudos: 359





	not another abo fic

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread. sorry! but also enjoy! warning this is kinda stupid but wbk
> 
> i'll edit later x

Kyungsoo is, and Jongin’s not exaggerating whatsoever (he’s just a little bit whipped and is maybe _too_ in love), utterly, amazingly, astonishingly perfect. 

Perhaps he’s always known that Kyungsoo’s _it_ for him. Or perhaps he didn’t, because he’d never, ever guess that the stories about mates and life-bonds his mother used to tell when he was younger had actual truth and substance to them, considering that they’re ( _they_ being the werewolves subsection of society made entirely of various supernatural/intergalactic beings coexisting with each other) nothing more than products of evolution, in which they merely inherited the genes and some of the traits. 

Most, if not all werewolves can’t even shift like their ancestors, the Original Werecreatures, used to be able to do. They’re more human than their wolf-counterpart, despite some aspects of their lives are still influenced, and led by their Inner Wolves. This is why there are classes created on the subject of Lycanthropy, both to learn and give knowledge of their kind, and to ensure that they’ve not forgotten their roots and who they are. 

But really, he won’t ever forget the moment the Omega had walked into the room (and his heart - oh, God, he can only apologize for the onslaught of _mush_ but it’s so incredibly hard to not go full, lovefool sap when he talks about Kyungsoo these days). 

He heard the calm heartbeat first, smelled the sweet, intoxicating scent second, and saw the beautiful, ethereal face third. He’d straightened his back, like his entire body was hit with a jolt of electricity, and if he had a tail it would be wiggling in rapid speed, as his eyes fell onto the small man shuffling towards his direction. His eyes were downcast, long eyelashes fluttering in the way that made his breath catch, and his mouth was so gorgeous and so pink.

(Jongin wondered if it was naturally that hue or the Omega had worn lipstick - turns out it was the latter. Rather than disappointed, he was delighted when he found out, even going as far as to buy one, and maybe ten more lipsticks because pink or not, Kyungsoo’s lips certainly look the prettiest when they’re stretched out to form a cute, shy grin). 

He still didn’t believe in mates. 

Really, if he was a human or an alien or whatever, he would still find Kyungsoo attractive. Very much so. Being a wolf certainly heightened it more, though, and him being an Alpha didn’t help suppress his desire to claim and take the Omega for himself. Although Alphas being into solely Omegas and vice-versa is nothing more than a stereotype at this point, for him it’s always been true. 

Anyway.

Kyungsoo had abruptly paused in his steps, snapping his head up similarly to Jongin, and stared straight into his eyes in surprise. 

“Oh,” a small squeak left Kyungsoo’s mouth. Quiet for everyone else, but loud and clear for Jongin’s sensitive ears. The Alpha wanted nothing more but to pull him onto his lap and into his arms, and hide him from the rest of the world because they don’t deserve him. 

And. Well.

It was quite easy afterwards. 

They were paired up for a pair work assignment, _of course_ they were; it was fate, he was sure of it. When they were not working on it and losing brain cells all the while they’d talk about anything and everything, and it had taken Jongin a lot longer than necessary to ask Kyungsoo on a date. A _‘so how about dinner sometimes?’_ was uttered in the otherwise quiet corner of the library that they sat in, amongst scattered papers and colourful pens and worn out textbooks. 

The Omega’s instant flush of his soft cheeks and the small but eager nod of his head were enough of an answer. 

That, and the waft of happiness and relief that assaulted Jongin’s nostrils were a clear indication that the other felt the same way he did, all this time. 

They went on a date, and then several more, until his inner wolf couldn’t take it anymore and push him forward, metaphorically and literally, to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s. 

One would say that it could’ve been better, because making out in the Burger King’s (don’t judge him, he’s still a student - he can’t _afford_ fancy, expensive dates even though all he wants is to spoil Kyungsoo rotten and take care of him every chance he gets) parking lot didn’t scream _The Notebook_ romance—it was much more. It was perfect; the way Kyungsoo melted instantaneously, their mouths fitting like puzzle pieces, as cliché as that sounds, though he was unsure which one of them tasted like fries, but Kyungsoo’s lips were definitely sweet against his. 

When the Omega made a satisfied noise, looking like he’d been waiting for this since they locked eyes, Jongin had only groaned in response and huddled him even closer against the wall. 

_Me too._

It isn’t until a few months into their relationship - as in currently, that it dawns on him that the person sitting beside him on the bed, balancing a laptop on his thick thighs as a Youtube video of a beauty guru talking about colour correcting plays on the screen, with his glasses hung low on the bridge of his freckled nose and face looking like it’s been drawn by a toddler who went rogue with their rainbow-assorted crayons, is the person he wants to be with for many months, years, decades to come. 

The thought shocks him but also sends a pleasing shiver down his spine. 

He wants Kyungsoo. Has always wanted him, and probably will always want him. 

His wolf wants Kyungsoo just as much. 

More importantly, his inner wolf wants to _knot_ Kyungsoo.

Jongin swallows heavily, a bit distracted at the intrusive image of him plunging his knot deep inside Kyungsoo’s gaping, slicked hole, nearly losing his grip on his controller before regaining his senses and shakily pausing his game of Fifa.

Kyungsoo doesn’t notice his change of behaviour, but he’s always been unreceptive to his surroundings anyway, instead still has his full attention on the Witch? Human? Siren? that continued to lazily drawl about cool and warm skin tones and not on his boyfriend who seems to be visibly going through an existential crisis at that very moment. 

The thing about knotting is that it’s very uncommon, rare even, for it to happen to wolves that aren’t bonded. It’s briefly mentioned from time to time in Lyncan 101 class that he took in his first semester. He briefly remembers his professor saying that it’s a very intimate and personal thing. He’s heard the same thing from his parents too. 

Traditionally, it’s believed that knotting your significant other is the equivalent to marrying them. 

_Oh, lord._

His dick loves that idea, apparently. 

“Babe,” he starts, earning a low hum from the other, clearly disinterested. “I’m kinda horny.” 

This time Kyungsoo immediately perks up and hits the space pad on his keyboard, glancing back at him with a slowly growing smirk. 

One thing that Jongin learns is that to never, ever judge a Do Kyungsoo by his appearance. Although the Omega seems demure and innocent at first glance, he knows _enough_ , and is more than eager to learn and apply it when the situation calls for it. So, really, their sex life has been going pretty fucking awesome, but there hasn’t been a moment where Jongin’s wolf felt like knotting Kyungsoo, even during that one time the man sat on his face. 

Not until now. 

He looks absolutely ridiculous, with all the colours on his face, but his eyes are playful and the smirk that hangs off his lips grows wider. Jongin lets out a low growl and leans to kiss the smug look off his boyfriend’s face. 

“Want me to take care of your little problem, Alpha?” Kyungsoo grins, pecking him once more as he pushes his laptop to the side. 

Jongin moans quietly when there are fingers playing with the waistband of his loose pyjama pants and then there’s a hand shoved inside, tugging at his dick. 

“Oh, I guess I was mistaken. Not exactly _little,_ this problem of yours. Hmm, you’re a big boy, aren’t you?” His Omega has always had a thing for their size difference, gets off on it even, and Jongin is more than willing to go along with it. 

“You wanna stop talking and put your mouth to where it should be?” He grits out, leaning forward to latch his lips on Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving marks. And because he’s feeling a bit mean, and overwhelmed with the sudden revelation that he wants to knot his boyfriend, make him his mate, he bites into the pale skin. 

Kyungsoo yelps at that but shifts his head slightly, giving Jongin more access as he groans in pleasure. 

“Jongin,” the smaller man says, more like whines into his ear, “want you. Inside me. Split me open with your big, fat, thick cock. _Now._ ” 

Jongin pulls away, suddenly hesitant. 

He needs to tell Kyungsoo about what he wants to do to him, and he’s not sure how his boyfriend will react. Kyungsoo had only dated once before him, and as far as he’s concerned it was with a Beta.

He knows Kyungsoo probably has some clue regarding knotting, but there’s no guarantee that he might be into it. The feeling of being spread open, even wider than it would be usually with a cock, and having to be literally stuck to your partner for at least 30 minutes or so, might not exactly be everyone’s sexual fantasy. 

Kyungsoo must’ve noticed his hesitance. All traces of lust have gone from his eyes, replaced by what seems to be curiosity and slight insecurity. Jongin can practically smell it, wanting to pull his boyfriend closer to him and reassure him that he’s perfect in every single way. 

The smaller man cradles his jaw with one hand, and leans forward to rub his nose there. It’s something he’s been doing a lot lately, he notices, and it’s not really a wolf thing. It’s just a Kyungsoo thing.

“You okay? You have something you wanna tell me?” 

Jongin relaxes at the calm voice. Kyungsoo always knows that something’s up with him before he knows it himself. 

The words _knotting_ and _marriage_ appear on the top of his head, and he inwardly becomes flustered at how _not_ against he is with the idea at all. Quite the opposite, really, especially when Kyungsoo is looking up at him with his slightly dilated eyes, his ears and neck flushed red, and lips swollen from being bitten way too many times. Jongin wants to take him apart, slowly until he’s nothing but a writhing, moaning mess under him. 

“Kyungsoo,” he says, gently wiping the colours off his Omega’s face with his hands. He looks less crazy now. “I want, uh, I want...“ 

“You want…?”

“I want to knot you.” 

He watches, inwardly amused at the way Kyungsoo furrows his perfectly plucked eyebrows and blinks dumbly at what he’d just said before the realization dawns on him, evident in his expression, mouth falling open in both surprise and understanding. It’d be funny if he isn’t also anxious as hell over this. 

But his boyfriend simply blushes at the suggestion. To his absolute relief, both his body language and smell aren’t showing any sign of repulsion. 

He’s just confused, for the most part. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Knotting as in when you…” Kyungsoo looks down, most definitely at his dick, and licks his lips. “Oh. _Oh._ ” 

Jongin nods, still tensed. He’s not even sure what Kyungsoo is thinking about. 

“Yeah.” 

Kyungsoo tilts his head. “Is this a marriage proposal?” Apparently, he also took Lycan 101.

“I mean. No. I don’t know? Well, it doesn’t have to be an _actual_ marriage. We’re living in the modern times, barely any werewolf nowadays still holds onto those old-age beliefs and traditions, and we don’t have to tie the knot, haha, no puns intended, I just want to—“ 

“Fuck me good with your thick, huge cock and giant knot?” 

Jongin blushes deeply, licking his lips at the image that forms inside his head. It’s not that hard to imagine, doing _that_ to Kyungsoo. His pretty Omega would look so, so good mounted on his knot. He’s seen pornos about knotting before, and he might have jerked off to them too, but he’s never done it before. Both of them have never experienced it before. 

“Let’s do it then.” Kyungsoo says, sounding determined. 

“Are you sure? You’ve never done this before.”

Kyungsoo blinks, looking all innocent in contrast to what comes out of his mouth next. 

“Well, I’ve watched knotting porn before.” 

Jongin is suddenly pushed back when his Omega climbs on top of him, pressing his fat ass down on his growing erection. He croaks out a moan, wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist to push him down even more. 

He leaves a kiss on Kyungsoo’s jaw. 

“I love you.” 

The words never fail to make his heart flutter. 

He really does love Kyungsoo. Even if they haven’t dated for very long, it’s always been easy to say those words.

The first time he’d said it was when they both had sex for the first time.

His Omega was lying on top of him, chest to chest, drawing circles lazily on his collarbone, and Jongin just couldn’t stop himself from the sudden word vomit. Kyungsoo was rendered frozen in his spot, and Jongin thought he had screwed everything up, until he felt Kyungsoo’s lips on his own. 

Blushing from head to toe, Kyungsoo had hidden his face in the crook of his neck and wrote on his collarbone _I’m in love with you, too._

Kyungsoo grins widely. 

“I love you too.” The man then leans down and bites his ear, just ever so slightly, whispering, “now fuck the wolf out of me, Alpha.” 

Jongin halts. 

“Um. Not right now.” 

“Don’t you mean _knot_ right now?” Kyungsoo bursts into fits of laughter but then turns serious when he sees Jongin’s expression. “Wait, are you saying that you can’t rearrange my insides with your knot at this very moment? That’s too bad. Do you have to activate it or something?” The Omega bites his lip in consideration, eyebrows furrowed as he glares down at his dick.

“Well, if I remember correctly from reading about it—“ 

Jongin finds his body jolting like it’s been shocked with electric current when suddenly Kyungsoo reaches behind and starts poking at his penis softly. 

“Does it have a switch?” Kyungsoo asks, genuinely curious. 

He feels like crying because his Omega is a fucking idiot but he’s _his_ idiot, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Kyungsoo’s lucky that his beauty makes up for what his brain lacks.

“How deep should I suck your dick until you start swelling? Or are hand jobs sufficient for knot activation? Wait. I should just google this—“ 

Jongin pushes the hand away. 

“As I was saying, I think the chance of it happening is more likely during an omega’s heat, or when the alpha is in a rut.”

Kyungsoo blanches. 

“But Jongin, you never go into a rut! Not even when I’m in heat. You can’t make my hole wet, metaphorically of course, by promising me knotting and then take it back!” 

“But _your_ heat is coming soon, isn’t it?” 

“Huh, wait. I’m not sure. Let me check my heat calendar app.” Kyungsoo reaches to their bedside drawer to grab his phone, making a quick swipes of the finger across the screen. “Oh, yeah! You’re right. It starts this Friday.” 

“Let’s try then?” 

“Alright, big boy.” Kyungsoo pauses. Suddenly he grins flirtatiously, fluttering his eyelashes. He puffs out his chest, showing off his perky nipples and rubbing his thighs together before spreading them wide open. “Can we still fuck now, though?” He asks with a low purr.

Jongin grabs his waist and pulls the Omega down for a kiss. 

“Anything you want, baby.” 

It’s a few days later when Kyungsoo’s heat comes.

His Omega doesn’t beat around the bush. He never does. 

“Jongin. Knot me now.” The man claims, voice a little throaty and hoarse as they both had just woken up from sleep, bouncing on his feet impatiently. His front is pressed against Jongin’s back as he makes them congee for breakfast.

Kyungsoo usually cooks in the kitchen, but when he’s in heat he’s more lenient and less fussy (unless sex is concerned) about having Jongin messing about in his most favourite room in their entire apartment just to feed them.

Jongin turns off the stove. 

Turning around, he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulls him closer. The other man lets out a soft satisfied hum at the touch; the sound will never _not_ do things to him and his lower region. 

“Let’s eat first,” he says sweetly, before leaning down to press a soft kiss on the side of Kyungsoo’s face as he knows that the man is sulking. Rubbing his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist in a circular motion, he then whispers hotly, “after that I’ll have my way with you.” 

Kyungsoo pouts with a blush on his cheeks but lets him feed him the congee. 

The first time they do it, nothing happens.

Jongin realizes this as he climaxes inside of his Omega, his seed pumping into the special alpha knot condom that he bought from Amazon. Kyungsoo’s too out of it to even notice that the Alpha did not successfully knot him, eyes closed in satisfaction and pure bliss as he turns around to lie on his back. 

“Babe, it didn’t work.” Jongin mutters as he rests his head on Kyungsoo’s bare chest, a bit stumped. He was so sure that it would, considering his wolf has been _dying_ to do it for the past few days. He doesn’t want the knot condoms to be a waste but if his dick isn’t functioning like how he wants it to then there’s no point in wearing them. 

Kyungsoo blinks down at him. 

A smile blooms across his tired, flushed out face. “That’s okay,” the smile morphs into a smirk. “My heat is just starting. We have plenty of tries, Jongin. Unless you’re tired already?” 

Jongin takes that as a challenge, moving back up to tower over his boyfriend and attaching his mouth on his neck.

The room begins to fill with moans once more. 

It happens on the third day of Kyungsoo’s heat. 

He’d already accepted that he may not be able to knot Kyungsoo since no matter how many times they tried before, nothing happened. He would be lying if he said he was not a tad bit disappointed. 

He’s lost count how many times they’ve been at it but currently he’s lying on his back with Kyungsoo on top of him. The Omega has one hand clutching on the bed frame to hold himself up while the other is gripping his asscheck, spreading it open. His ass sits right above Jongin’s face, letting out a high-pitched whine as Jongin licks the skin around his hole, occasionally sucking on it. Kyungsoo screams when he feels a wet tongue breaching in, face flushed red at the indecent noises that his Alpha is making 

That’s when he feels _it_. 

The growing heat deep within his belly. It’s a different feeling. He’s never felt this… horny before, and the need to claim his Omega is stronger than ever. God, it’s really happening. He can feel himself growing by the second. 

Jongin looks up from where he is; in between his boyfriend’s spread asscheeks, eating him out until his hole is gushing with both spit and slick. 

“Kyungsoo. I think I’ll be able to knot you this time.” He says, lips red and swollen, and the lower half of his face is covered in his Omega’s wet transparent slick.

“Hmm? What did you say baby?” Kyungsoo asks dazedly, still a bit out of it from Jongin’s previous ministrations. Noticing that his Alpha has stopped rimming him, he lifts himself up completely before stumbling over to sit next to Jongin, who catches him by the arm so he can pull Kyungsoo to lie on top of him. 

“I want to knot you.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. He looks behind him before turning back to him, biting his lip. 

“Okay.” 

“Is that okay with you? Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Alpha, I want it.” Kyungsoo presses, leaning down to bite Jongin’s nipple playfully which earns him a hard smack on the butt. Jongin rolls over so that the Omega is under him, and rubs their noses together before pinching it gently. His Omega pouts, “Please. Fuck me with it. I’ve been waiting for days. I want to feel it in me. _Impale_ me with it.”

Jongin blushes and kisses his boyfriend hotly. “You and your mouth.”

“Come on, let’s do it! We don’t know if there’ll be a next time so let’s try it now. My hole is ready.”

“Okay.” 

He kisses him once more. It’s always sweet, the taste of Kyungsoo’s lips against his, no matter how many times he does it. He can truly never get enough of it.

“How do you want it, baby?” He asks, rubbing Kyungsoo’s sides comfortingly. 

“Up to you.”

“I think missionary would be good for the first time.”

Kyungsoo smirks, eyebrows arched. “So are you saying that there’s going to be many more times after this?”

“It depends on my dick, really.”

“Well, let’s test that out right now.”

Jongin shushes him with another kiss, and maybe ten more. 

“What do you call werewolves who have sex in space?”

Silence. 

“ _Astroknots_!” Kyungsoo exclaims loudly, giggling into his palms. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin lifts an eyebrow. He’s gripping onto the base of his dick, the knot has already formed, just ever so slightly, as he towers over his Omega. “Are you stalling?” 

Kyungsoo’s giggle dies down. 

“I _am_ a bit nervous, to be honest.”

“You know… we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Kyungsoo huffs, rolling his eyes. “Jongin, I love you, but you gotta stop treating me like this precious, fragile Omega, especially when I’ve told you several times that I like it hot and rough in bed. I _want_ this. I want you.”

“But you _are_ a precious Omega. My precious Omega.” 

“I know. But _please_ , Alpha, come on, just knot me. You’ve prepped me so good that I’m all wet and ready for you now.”

“Baby—“

“I trust you.”

Jongin makes a distressed sound but nods anyway. 

“Alright, here I go. Deep breath. Okay. Steady.” 

“Alpha, you’re knotting my bussy, not landing a plane.”

He snorts out loud, leaning up to catch Kyungsoo’s lips with his in order to shut him up. His Omega can be quite irritating sometimes, especially now that they’re together and his mouth has become more and more unfiltered, but he loves him regardless. 

“Never use the word ‘bussy’ ever again.”

“Fuck me now, and I might consider it.”

Kyungsoo is lying on the bed with his legs spread out, looking all pliant and ready like he wants him to be. He gives his dick a couple more strokes as he eyes Kyungsoo’s exposed hole. Grabbing the Omega’s leg and resting it on his shoulder, he slowly pushes in, pausing at the entrance to gauge Kyungsoo’s reactions.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh wow,” Kyungsoo swallows. “I’m good. Feels _very_ different.” 

“I’m going in. Tell me if it hurts. You remember our safeword?”

Kyungsoo nods, expression both eager and expectant. The man already looks debauched and _ruined_ from his previous ministrations, lips swollen, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed. He looks so, so pretty. And he looks even prettier now as his lips part to let out a soft gasp as Jongin pushes in. 

_Oh, fuck_. 

This is fucking amazing. Kyungsoo feels so incredibly tight around him. He’s a bit breathless as he breaches in. The way he goes about it, all slow and careful as to not hurt the other, makes it even more excruciating—the feeling of his knot pushing into the Omega’s heat, grinding against his walls. He’s going crazy thinking about how their bodies fit together with ease like they’re meant to be. 

It’s so, so good. 

He doesn’t know if he can still fuck Kyungsoo without knotting him after this. 

“Jongin, oh God, Alpha, please just—“ Kyungsoo starts to babble, jaw slacked and lips parted as little moans fall out of his mouth. There’s some drool that trickles down his chin. Jongin bends down to lap at it with his tongue before reaching up to push it into Kyungsoo’s opened mouth, earning a grunt from him. 

“Fuck. You’re so tight. You feel so good around my knot.” Jongin croaks out, slowly thrusting. His inner wolf is itching to fuck his Omega hard and fast but another part of him reminds that it’s Kyungsoo’s first time taking a knot so it is better if they take it slow. “Is it good for you too, baby? Do you like it when I go deep like this?”

Kyungsoo makes an affirmative sound. The smaller man reaches up to grab his head with both hands, forcing him to look down at him. 

“Babe.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not made of glass. You won’t break me.”

Jongin groans at the implication, hips faltering slightly before he picks up the pace, earning a satisfied moan from the other. 

He leans down and showers Kyungsoo with small kisses, suddenly feeling alarmed when he realizes that his Omega is crying. He quickly wipes away the tears, worried if he had been hurting him without realizing. 

“Baby? You’re alright?”

Kyungsoo sniffles, nodding. “Yes, I’m alright. You’re doing so well, Alpha. So good for me.” He grabs one of Jongin’s hands and guides it towards his chest, which, the Alpha notices, appears to be fuller than usual. “Can you touch me here too? It feels… itchy.” 

Upon request, Jongin gropes the Omega’s breast, enjoying the little sounds that left his mouth while at the same time noting how it feels heftier than usual. They’ve had sex aplenty, and he’s groped, licked, _worshipped_ his boyfriend’s chest so many times he’d lost count, but this is different. 

A thought intrudes his mind. 

He’s read about this before. During the many, many hours he spent researching about knotting. 

“Kyungsoo… can male Omegas lactate?”

The smaller man pauses when he realizes that Jongin has stopped moving, eyes widening as he registers the question in his head. “I don’t know. Do you think because you’ve got a knot up my guts I can…” he trails off, blushing furiously. “I’ve thought about it before but I don’t know.”

Jongin cups the Omega’s breasts, squeezing them with both hands. 

Kyungsoo has always been sensitive when it comes to his chest but he seems to be a lot more sensitive today, his whole body convulsing even with a quick swipe of his fingers across his rosy nipples. 

“How do you feel here?”

“Painful. But also good. I don’t know. I can feel that my body feels different today. It’s so confusing. All I know that my inner wolf wants you to touch me. I want you to touch me. Help me lessen the pain, Alpha. Please.”

Though there are quite a number of recorded cases, the chance of pregnancy for male Omegas is highly unlikely. It’s not entirely impossible for male Omegas to get pregnant, it’s just rare. He does, in fact, remember reading random medical articles he searched on google that suggest that knotting can increase the likelihood of pregnancy but nothing definitive regarding male Omega lactation. So, really, male lactation is something that he’s only ever heard of and seen in porn or Lycan biology textbooks. 

Well. 

There’s only one way to find out. 

“You think if I suck your tits long enough milk will come out of them?” He whispers lowly into Kyungsoo’s ear. “I bet your milk will taste as sweet as your slick, little Omega.”

He latches his mouth on one of the Omega’s nipples. 

Kyungsoo outright screams. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! That’s it!” He automatically wraps his arms around Jongin’s head, pulling his Alpha closer. One of his legs lifts up into the air when Jongin gives his nipple a hard suck while his other hand cups the Omega’s other tit, and his eyes fall shut from the intense pleasure he’s feeling. Jongin grazes his teeth lightly on the skin, earning another scream from the Omega. 

Jongin detaches before moving onto the other nipple, licking the skin before closing on it with his wet mouth. 

“Oh!” The Omega suddenly exclaims. “Babe, I think you might be right. I can feel it. Fuck. It’s…” 

Suddenly, there’s something warm and sweet trickling into his mouth. Jongin’s eyes widen in shock but before he can wrap his head fully around it he’s already sucking on the tit, drinking in the milk that continues to flow out from the Omega’s hard and swollen nipple. 

He can seriously get addicted to drinking his Omega’s milk. An idea pops inside his mind about buying a pumper so he could bottle the liquid and drink whenever he feels like it, but he immediately pushes the thought away, flushing at his own perversion. 

“God, you taste amazing. So sweet. Just like I expected.” Jongin moans around the nub. This is much, much better than all the pornos he’d watched in his lifetime. 

Without realizing, he begins to thrust again, feeling his knot swelling and gradually growing inside the tight heat. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back from the wave of pleasure, mouth falling open. 

“Oh god, Alpha!” He screams. “Yeah, that’s right. Fuck me good! Impregnate me! Fill my belly with your pups.” 

Jongin pauses, lifting himself up. 

Blinking stupidly, he asks, “Wait. Are you serious? You know the probability for male Omegas to get pregnant is low, although I _am_ wearing a condom, and well, we’re still studying so it’d be difficult to take care of—” 

Kyungsoo groans before entangling his legs behind Jongin’s back, urging his Alpha to move. 

“No, I don’t mean it _literally_! Just go with the flow.” 

“Oh, I see! Alright, how do I say—um, okay, you want me to put a baby in you, little Omega?”

“Yes, yes! Put a baby in me. Knock me up with your thick cock and giant, fat knot. I want to get pregnant from your seed.”

Jongin groans out loud. His boyfriend’s mouth will be the death of him. He latches onto his Omega’s nipple once more, drinking the milk until its last drop before moving onto the other one and doing the same thing. 

At this point they’re both too out of it to care about the noises that they’re making. 

Kyungsoo mewls, tapping him on the shoulder to slow down and telling him that he’s about to come. He can feel himself close as well, biting his lip as he starts fucking the Omega shallowly. 

“I love you, Kyungsoo. I love you so much.” He chokes out. He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels like this but the realization that there’s no one else that he would want to be with is making him feel a little emotional. It’s always been Kyungsoo, and it will always be him. Only him. His wolf wants the man as much as his human does. 

Kyungsoo is weeping silently, body writhing as he comes. His cute small cock spurting ropes of thick, white substance onto his belly and Jongin’s chest. It doesn’t take long for the Alpha to follow suit, shooting his load inside with a pleasured cry. 

“How was it, baby?” he asks after they come down from their high, chests heaving up and down. Kyungsoo hums, turning around so he can tuck himself safely in Jongin’s arms like he belongs there (he does), back pressing against chest. 

“God, it felt really good. You did so well. I’ll definitely store this moment in my wank bank for future use. By the way, how long do we have to stay like this?”

“From what I read, it’s going to take a while for the knot to go down. So we’re stuck together for a while.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” The Omega wiggles his butt slightly, trying not to wince. Jongin wraps an arm around his waist to comfort him, pressing a soft kiss on his neck. One of his hands sneakily slides up to pinch Kyungsoo’s swollen nipple. He can still taste the sweetness of the Omega’s milk on his tongue. He wonders if he can get a taste of it again in the future, knowing that it is something that they are both into. 

“Hmm. You read a lot, don’t you?” His boyfriend teases, grinning cutely.

“Well, one of us has to have the brain.”

“And I have the looks.”

“Of course,” Jongin says, pecking Kyungsoo on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I know. How many times do you need to say it?”

“Until I can no longer open my mouth.”

“Ew, cheesy.” Kyungsoo giggles, snuggling closer. “I love you too. You think you can knot me again during my next heat?”

Jongin smirks. 

“Oh, I plan to.”

****  
  


**END**

**Author's Note:**

> no kidding I started writing this fic solely because I wanted to include the 'astroknot' pun sajfsajfsafha fun fact i used the word 'knot' 41 times in this fic nice
> 
> anyway thank YOU for reading muah follow me on twitter @kainnuendyo i support the omega kyungsoo agenda


End file.
